


Well it's a good job I'm an excellent teacher isn't it

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan is straight but she has one huge crush on her co-worker Ashlyn Harris, and Ashlyn knows. What will happen on a work night out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well it's a good job I'm an excellent teacher isn't it

Alex breathes deeply as she tries to pick what to wear from her already overflowing wardrobe. _Pull yourself together_ , she thinks to herself as she finally settles on some white skinny jeans and a loose v necked blouse that hovers just above the waistband of her jeans, leaving a slither of skin, a slither of skin that Ashlyn's hands will hopefully be tracing later, Alex thinks. She shakes her head as she searches for her black strappy heels before grabbing her purse and heading over to Ash's.

"Come in, door's open!" Ash calls as Alex tentatively pushes the door open.

Ash is standing in her kitchen in nothing but shorts and a sport's bra, her hair damp around her shoulders and Alex has to remind herself to breathe because _holy shit,_ all she wants to do is trace the lines of Ash's colourful tattoo and breathe in the scent of her; she can smell the traces of soap and shampoo and she edges closer, Ash just smirking, watching the brunette's face as she not so subtly trails her eyes over her body, finally locking eyes with Ash and blushing. Ash cocks her eyebrow and Alex diverts her eyes, looking somewhere, anywhere but at Ash.

"You ok Al?" Ashlyn questions, the smirk evident in her voice.

"I'm fine!" Alex tries to speak in a normal tone but it comes out as more of a high pitched squeak and Ash's eyes are still trained on her and she swears she's looking her up and down. 

"You look gorgeous by the way Alex."

"Thank you." Alex smiles, remembering how comfortable she feels with Ash and how despite this budding attraction she has been feeling towards Ash in the past few weeks (she's the first girl Alex has ever been attracted to and she still doesn't know how to process that, all she does know is that she wants to feel Ash's lips on her own), they're still friends first and foremost and it's _nice_.

"Anyway," Alex glances at her phone, "we're leaving in twenty minutes and you're-" Alex trails off, gesturing towards Ash.

"Half naked?" Ash laughs, gauging Alex's reaction, who swallows and nods. "I'll be ready in ten minutes don't worry. Grab yourself a beer if you want before we go they're in the fridge." Ash heads off to her bedroom to get dressed and Alex heads straight towards the fridge opening a bottle and taking a long swig, trying to calm her nerves but it almost does the opposite. She finishes the bottle in record time and the alcohol now coursing through her veins only seems to make her nerves more palpable. They're only going out for drinks with colleagues.

"You need this job don't fuck it up," Alex murmurs under her breath. She's only been working at the coffee shop with Ash for a few weeks now, desperate for some extra money to get her through grad school. But from the second she'd been interviewed for the position, her and Ash had gotten close, the blonde being Alex's mentor of sorts, showing her how to make the perfect cappuccino whilst there was a line of twenty customers, shuffling their feet, desperate for their morning coffee before they led their monotonous office jobs. Ash always jokes with Alex about these office types; always the same suits, the same bored expression and Alex can't help but agree as Ash seems miles happier working as a barista than these commuters do every morning.

She's applying her lipstick with her phone camera when Ash opens her bedroom door and _wow_  is all Alex can think. Ash is wearing a simple white shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, tattoos just visible, and black cargo pants paired with dark black boots and _how can she make something so simple look so good?_ Alex's head is spinning.

"Ready?" Ash calls, and Alex stands up quickly, clearing her throat.

"Yep. You look, like, err, really really good Ash." Alex stumbles over her words and _wow that's cute_ Ash thinks.

Ash smiles, dimple on full display as she crooks her arm for Alex to link arms with her. "Thanks."

As Alex steps closer to latch onto Ash's arm she's caught up in how smooth Ash's skin is against her fingers where she grips onto Ash for dear life; Ash smells good, almost too good as Alex has to stop herself from leaning in closer. Ash looks down at her, a knowing look on her face. "You smell good too," she smirks and Ash almost laughs at the blush that swiftly creeps up Alex's face.

"Tonight's going to be interesting huh?" Ash stops suddenly and tugs lightly on Alex's arm, bringing the brunette face to face with her. They're about the same height with Alex in heels and Ash only has to dip her head slightly to be level with Alex's ear.

Ash has known about Alex's crush for a while, after all she's not exactly subtle in the way she always stares at Ash at work, in the way she always edges closer to the blonde, eager to be near her, to be with her. Ash knows Alex is straight, or always presumed she was straight, but that doesn't matter to Ash; she'd had her fair share of 'straight girls.' Plus, in Ash's mind, sexuality is a fluid concept and she was never going to turn away a beautiful woman like Alex and she can't deny she had a crush of her own. The brunette was mesmerising, all long muscular limbs and that raspy voice made Ash shudder when she thought about Alex screaming out Ash's name in pleasure.

"Real interesting." Ash breathes out, and Alex is fully aware of how close the blonde's lips are to her ear, and she instinctively moves closer so she can feel Ash's breath; it sends shivers down her spine and she shudders visibly. "You know I always pegged you for a straight girl, but the way you look at me makes me want to do things to you that are very very _not straight_ ," and _holy fucking shit_ Ash nips at Alex's earlobe and Alex doesn't think she'll ever be able to speak again. Her heart is hammering out of her chest and she can't bring herself to move away from the blonde; one hand hasn't moved from Ash's arm and the other is clutching onto her purse, afraid that if she had another free hand she wouldn't be able to stop herself from running it through Ash's hair as she pulled her face towards her own.

Ash smirks at the younger girl's reaction; Alex's lips are still slightly parted and if Ash didn't want to tease her a little bit more she's crash her lips into the Alex's right this second, eager to taster her. One step at a time, she reminds herself. She wants to make sure that this is a night Alex will never forget.

"Cab's here!" Ash calls out as her phone vibrates and Alex shakes herself out of her daze as Ash beckons for her to leave the house first so she can lock up. As Alex walks down the drive to the cab Ash can't help but admire the way her jeans hug her in all the right places and the faint sliver of skin just above the waistband of her jeans is where Ash wishes her hands were right now. She follows Alex into the cab and gives the driver the address of the club. They pass the cab journey in relative silence, Ash noticing the way Alex tries to sneak subtle glances at her across the seats. Ash pays for the cab despite Alex's protest and Alex makes sure she links Ash's arm again-for balance in her heels-she claims, not that Ash is complaining, and they head into the club, quickly noticing everyone else from the coffee shop and they're both swept up in quick hugs and a few side glances, especially from Kyle, one of Ash's favourite people to work with.

Kyle pulls Ash aside; Alex is deep in conversation with another grad student, Syd, who also works part time.

"What are you doing?" Kyle nudges Ash, who's staring at Alex's ass. "Stop staring at her and look at me," Kyle chastises, laughing. "I thought she was straight?"

Ash just shrugs. "Sexuality is fluid."

"Oh god it's not the first time you've turned a straight girl is it?" Kyle shrieks and Ash has to tell him to shut up. "Fucking hell Ash I knew you had game, but this is something else." Kyle is laughing now and Ash joins in.

"What can I say? The ladies love me," Ash winks and Kyle just rolls his eyes as Ash heads over to the bar, catching Alex's eye.

Alex sees Ash walk past her and follows her to the bar, making her excuse that she needs to catch up on her drinking, everyone else already having been at the club for about an hour. She joins Ash in the bar and Ash greets her with a nod.

"Old fashioned please, and whatever this insanely beautiful woman is having," Ash gestures towards Alex and Alex laughs.

"So charming, so gallant," Alex jokes and Ash puffs out her chest.

"That's me."

Alex laughs again as she orders her drink, a vodka cranberry, at which Ash makes a face, earning herself a slap on the arm from Alex. Ash pays again and Alex doesn't try to stop her, enjoying the way Ash doesn't even hesitate in paying for her drink.

"Thanks," Alex mumbles through a sip of her drink and Ash places a hand on the small of Alex's back, fingers unmistakably tracing the slip of skin above her jeans and goosebumps break out on Alex's skin.

They join the others who have managed to find a relatively secluded booth. Alex slips in first and Ash joins her, sitting closer than necessary but Ash just press her knee into Alex's and Alex takes another, longer, sip of her drink.

"Woah, easy tiger," Ash teases, nodding at Alex's drink. "I'm not carrying you home later."

"Oh you'd love that," Alex jokes, confidence increasing with the vodka.

"Hmm, maybe," Ash leans closer now to whisper in Alex's ear, "but considering what I would ideally like to happen later, I'd rather you weren't passed out on my couch."

Alex raises her eyebrows and fidgets slightly in her seat, heat pooling in her stomach from Ash's words. "Oh yeah? What about naked on your couch? Is that better?"

Now it's Ash's turn to be left almost speechless, drink halfway to her mouth, eyes widening at the younger girl's words. She recovers quickly though and once again leans down to Alex's ear.

"Naked, on my couch, in my bed, my head in between your legs, that sort of thing," and Ash pulls back and Alex can feel the hot trace of Ash's breath on her neck. She gulps slightly.

"Dance with me." Alex is staring straight into Ash's eyes, her eyes dark with arousal and Ash just raises her eyebrow and cocks her head. "It wasn't a question," Alex continues as she gets up, forcing Ash to get up too so she can slide out of the booth. Kyle shoots them a look, but Ash has already grabbed Alex's hand and is leading them out to the dance floor.

The dance floor is crowded, but Ash spots Syd and Crystal, another full timer at the coffee shop, already on the dance floor and she heads over to where they are. Crystal and Syd make space for them and there's no surprise on either of their faces when Alex presses her back into Ash's front.

_**Baby, this is what you came for, lightning strikes every time that you move...and everybody's watching her, but she's looking at you.** _

Alex grinds her ass into Ash in time to the beat and Ash groans low in her throat. Alex smirks, fully aware of how she's affecting Ash whose hands now grip onto Alex's hips as her own hips move in time. Ash trails one hand under Alex's sheer black top and Alex feels goosebumps erupt and her body jolt when Ash grazes her fingers over her stomach. Ash feels herself get lost in the music and the feel of Alex's body against her, all smooth skin and toned muscles. The scent of Alex's perfume and her shampoo, as well as the heady scents of alcohol and sweat fill Ash's senses and she twirls Alex round so they're face to face, inches apart. She grabs Alex's ass as Alex interlaces her hands around the back of Ash's neck. The song changes and Alex drops her hips lower, but Ash is a step ahead of her, stepping impossibly closer and manoeuvring their bodies so her thigh is pressed up against Alex's core and Alex moans as she moves closer.

_**Tell me, I need to know, where do you wanna go?** _   
_**'Cause if you're down, I'll take it slow,** _   
_**Make you lose control** _

The Drake lyrics pound through the speakers and all Alex can concentrate on is the feel of Ash's thigh in between her legs and she grinds down on it desperate for friction. Her eyes flicker up to Ash's face and Ash's eyes are hooded.

"Alex," Ash breathes out, hands travelling underneath Alex's top trailing down her ribcage. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Alex murmurs against Ash's neck. "I want you," and with that all of Ash's resolve, all of Ash's intentions to make this last, to make Alex wait, go out of the window and with one roll of her hips Ash presses her lips to Alex who moans into Ash's mouth. Their kiss is desperate and messy, tongues battling against each other as Ash moves her hands back down to Alex's ass, pulling her closer against her. Alex doesn't care that she'll probably get shit for this at work, will probably come up against thousands of 'I thought you were straight' questions, because somehow this feels _right_ with Ash. She's not expecting a relationship, she's not really expecting anything, except perhaps Ash's head between her legs. They break apart breathless and Ash rests her hands on Alex's hips.

"Now that really wasn't very straight," and Ash laughs and Alex can't help but laugh too, entranced by the way Ash's dimple somehow makes her look both sexy and ridiculously adorable.

"Your lips are so soft," is all Alex says in response and Ash laughs again, but the look in Alex's eyes is one of pure hunger and Ash cocks an eyebrow, as if she's challenging Alex to take this further, to invite her home and trace the lines of her body with her tongue.

"We don't have to do this you know." Ash pulls back slightly but keeps her hand on Alex's forearm. "For all my cockiness earlier, if you're not ready or you don't want to, you know, actually go all the way with a girl then it's fine-"

Alex shakes her head and cuts Ash off mid sentence by crashing their lips together. Ash groans into the kiss, hands fisting into Alex's hair, eventually breaking apart when they realise that this definitely needs to be taken somewhere else.

Alex is all seriousness now and she drags Ash off the dance floor, Ash following willingly. They get outside and Alex pulls Ash in close to whisper in her ear. "I make no promises about how great I'll be at this," and Alex gestures in between them, "but I'm a fast learner."

Ash just nods, trailing her tongue up to Alex's earlobe before biting softly.

"Well it's a good job I'm an excellent teacher isn't it."

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?  
> I'm not sure whether to continue this for another chapter, you know, with the immediate aftermath of this make out session? ;)  
> Let me know if you'd like me to!  
> Comments are always welcome :)


End file.
